Drama
by Kkochi
Summary: "Awas!"/"...Hah, untung refleksku bagus. Kalau tidak, aku sudah menindihmu."/"Kau, Lee Seokmin 'kan?"/"Siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran utama laki-lakinya?"/ SeokSoo GS fanfiction. Lee Seokmin and Hong Jisoo as mainpair. School life.


Seoksoo

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! It's genderswitch fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like this story, just close this fanfiction. Thanks.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo sedang bersama Jeonghan dan Wonwoo di kantin. Ini waktu istirahat, mereka memilih untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan memakannya di kelas mereka. Jeonghan berjalan di depan kedua sahabatnya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Jisoo dan Wonwoo masih mengikutinya. "Kalian mau beli apa?"

Jisoo terlihat berpikir sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam. "Aku mau kentang goreng. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" jawab Jisoo.

Jeonghan melangkah ke tempat penjualan kentang goreng diikuti keduanya."Aku samakan saja," Wonwoo baru menjawab setelah Jeonghan memesan 2 porsi kentang goreng untuknya dan Jisoo.

"Tambah 1 porsi kentang goreng lagi ya," ucap Jeonghan sambil memberikan uang mereka.

Mereka duduk di kursi kantin menunggu pesanan siap. "Ah, aku lupa. Minumku habis. Aku ingin membeli minum sebentar. Ada yang ingin kalian titipkan?" tanya Jisoo membuka percakapan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku minta tolong belikan air putih saja. Ini uangnya." Gadis tinggi itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Jisoo. Jisoo melihat Jeonghan, "Kalau kamu, Han?"

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa lagi, jawab Jeonghan sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini, ya."

Jisoo berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. Ia menuju satu tempat yang berjualan minuman. Ia memesan dua botol air putih kepada penjualnya dan memberikan uang. Lalu, hanya menunggu beberapa detik, kedua tangan Jisoo sudah memegang dua botol air putih. Setelah itu, ia berjalan kembali ke tempat kedua sahabatnya. "Ini, Won."

"Terima kasih. Oh iya, ini pesananmu. Pesanannya baru sampai saat kau berjalan ke sini."

Jisoo melirik satu tempat plastik di tangan Wonwoo. Ia mengambilnya.

Jeonghan sudah berdiri dari duduknya, "Ayo kembali ke kelas!"

Mereka berjalan di koridor menuju kelas mereka. Ini memang waktu istirahat. Tapi, kebanyakan siswa lainnya lebih memilih makan di kantin. Jadi, koridor termasuk sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa yang terlihat.

"Awas!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa yang berteriak. Mata mereka membulat. Mereka ingin menghindar saat mengetahui ada seorang laki-laki yang berlari ke arah mereka. Inginnya mengelak, namun belum sempat.

Bruk

Jisoo yang posisinya paling pinggir membuat dirinya tertabrak dengan orang yang berlari tersebut.

Jisoo memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk merasakan dinginnya lantai koridor. Ia merasakan ada lengan yang menahan bahu dan pinggang rampingnya. Hah, untung refleksku bagus. Kalau tidak, aku sudah menindihmu."

Jisoo memerah. Ia sangat dekat dengan laki-laki sekarang. Posisinya yang menghadap laki-laki tersebut membuat dirinya tambah memerah.

Wonwoo yang melihat keadaan Jisoo segera memisahkan sahabatnya dari laki-laki itu. Ia menatap sangar laki-laki tersebut. "Yak! Kalau berjalan hati-hati."

"Ya ampun! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku."

Jisoo masih diam. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih menatap tajam laki-laki itu. Jeonghan yang sudah sadar dari kekagetannya—ia kaget karena suara tabrakan tadi—segera melerai Wonwoo. Jika tidak, Wonwoo akan bertambah parah.

"Sudahlah, Wonwoo," ucap Jeonghan. Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap laki-laki yang manabrak Jisoo. "Kau, Lee Seokmin 'kan?"

"E-eh? Iya, aku Lee Seokmin. Ah, kau Jeonghan. Benar?" jawab Seokmin.

Jeonghan mengangguk. Setelahnya, ia memberikan atensi pada Jisoo. Sahabatnya itu menunduk malu. Seokmin yang melihat itu segera meminta maaf lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tadi terburu-buru karena dipanggil Guru Ahn." Seokmin meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya.

Jeonghan mengangguk dan kembali menatap Jisoo. "Jisoo, sudah tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, sekarang kau tidak apa-apa."

Jisoo baru kembali mendongak saat Wonwoo ikut mengelus punggungnya.

"O-oh, Jisoo. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak hati-hati sampai menabrakmu tadi. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Seokmin membungkuk di hadapan gadis yang tak sengaja ditabraknya tadi.

Jisoo yang memang dasarnya anak pemaaf mengangguk pelan, masih malu ternyata. Ia masih terbayang kejadian Seokmin yang mendekapnya. Itu terlalu dekat.

"Baiklah, aku harus ke tempat Guru Ahn sekarang. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Seokmin berlalu setelah membungkuk. Saat badannya sudah tegak, ia bisa melihat pipi Jisoo samar memerah. Membuat dirinya tersenyum.

Wonwoo yang melihat Jisoo memerah segera mengalihkan pikiran gadis itu. "Sudah. Jisoo, Jeonghan, ayo kembali ke kelas. Untung badanmu dan makananmu tidak jatuh, Soo. Ayo!" Wonwoo menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Jisoo. Jeonghan sudah berjalan di sampingnya. Jika Jisoo tidak ditarik, bisa-bisa seharian dia ada di sana karena masih malu.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak salah memberi pengumuman 'kan, Jihoon?"

Gadis manis bernama Hong Jisoo itu membulatkan matanya. Jika ia tidak salah dengar, ia dipilih menjadi pemeran utama drama musikal semester ini. Entah itu kabar baik atau kabar buruk untuknya.

"Aku tidak salah bicara dan kau tidak salah dengar, Hong Jisoo Sayang," jawab Jihoon.

"Drama apa yang akan club kita tampilkan? Apa kita akan menampilkan drama seperti semester lalu?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jihoon sebagai ketua club teater membalik satu lembar kertas di tangannya. Matanya meneliti beberapa deretan kata dalam kertas tersebut. "Kalau menurut kertas yang diberikan Guru Ahn, kita akan menampilkan drama musikal Sleeping Beauty."

Beberapa anak teater yang berada dalam ruangan itu bertepuk tangan dan merasa gembira dengan cerita yang akan mereka tampilkan. Mereka bertanya-tanya tentang peran yang akan mereka jalan nanti.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran utama laki-lakinya?"

Terdengar sebuah pertanyaan penting. Anak teater sudah tau bahwa Jisoo akan menjadi pemeran utama perempuannya—itu pengumuman pertama Jihoon saat pertama pertemuan mereka dimulai. Anggota club teater penasaran. Siapa yang terpilih menjadi pendamping gadis manis dan cantik itu dalam drama.

Pertanyaan tadi masih belum terjawab. Jihoon menatap Jisoo dengan wajah serius. Sedangkan Jisoo menatap ketuanya itu dengan sedikit gugup. Harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban Jihoon. Teman-temannya yang lain menatap mereka berdua penasaran. Mencoba memasang pendengaran mereka dengan tajam.

Jika Jihoon sudah menatap seseorang dengan tatapan begitu, itu artinya ia serius dan apa yang akan disampaikannya tak kalah penting.

"Seokmin. Lee Seokmin. Ia akan menjadi pendampingmu dalam drama."

"APA?"

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.

.

Aku balik lagi dengan fanfik aneh, absurd, dan abal ini. Ada yang rindu denganku? Kayaknya engga ada

Maafkan aku yang malah buat ini. Di saat tugas numpuk, bukannya dikerjain, aku malah buat ini.

Kenapa buat fanfiksi SeokSoo? Karena aku lagi suka mereka akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi di sekolahku ada kakak kelas perempuan yang mirip Jisoo. Duh, aku geregetan. Hehe.

Apa ada yang minat fanfiksi ini lanjut? Saran dan kritikannya ditunggu, ya...

Makasih~


End file.
